The Ring
by broncomap
Summary: A ring and a man, both from Kitty's past re-enter her life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did not invent theses characters. I do not profit from them. I just like to make up stuff.

The story refers to season 8 episode called "The Way It Is" and takes place about a little less than a year later.

It was mid-morning when Matt Dillon quickly finished his coffee, and walked out of a stage depot into the sunshine. He was on the last leg of a trip home to Dodge from Topeka, where he had testified at a trial, and was eager to get going. He would have traveled there and back by horseback, but was recovering from a stab wound to his left shoulder. Doc had actually been pleased when he learned that Matt had to go to Topeka, figuring that with nothing to do but testify at a trial the marshal would be forced to rest and let his shoulder heal. As much as Kitty disliked Matt being away from Dodge, she had to admit that Doc had a point.

Matt was enjoying the spring air as he waited until the last possible second before getting into the stage. The seating did not make for comfortable sitting for a man of his height and leg length. He was deep in thought as he waited for the others to emerge from the building.

The trial had been predictably short. John Maxwell was a cold-blooded murderer and the evidence had been overwhelming. After 10 minutes of deliberation, the jury found him guilty of murder and the judge sentenced him to hang. Matt left right after the trial. He had no desire to witness a hanging, and was eager to get back to a certain beautiful redhead in time for a special occasion.

Matt was warmed by the very thought of Kitty. They had been a couple for a number of years, and while they had had their ups and downs, even the down times seemed to bring them closer. Matt thought back to his last trip to Topeka, almost a year ago. Kitty had been justifiable upset when he yet again had to cancel plans because of his job. That time missing one of the biggest social events in Dodge. While Matt was gone, Kitty had met a very charming man named Ab Bellum and attended the social event with him. By the time Matt got back, Bellum's violent, jealous and possessive nature had asserted itself with frightening force. Matt soon found himself in a position where had no choice but to shoot the man to protect Kitty and defend himself. After it happened, he and Kitty had talked long into the night, reaching a new level of understanding and appreciation of one another.

Matt smiled to himself knowing that the stage would arrive in Dodge that evening, and even if it was a few hours late he'd still be home before tomorrow, Kitty's birthday. He was pleased with the gift he had purchased in Topeka. He had never given Kitty a gift quite like it, but he knew it was just the thing he wanted her to have.

Folks were finally coming out of the building. Some passengers were changing stagecoaches, and others heading off from there by horse or wagon. Two new passengers, a man and a woman, emerged from the building. Matt watched as the man helped the woman into the stage and then followed her; they were obviously traveling together. The man, who looked to be of middle age, was so extravagantly dressed and carefully groomed that his appearance spoke volumes about his vanity. The woman was elegantly dressed and probably in her twenties, although it was hard to tell with certainty, because she was wearing a hat with a veil that covered most of her face.

Hank, the stagecoach driver, stood beside Matt, "Ready? It's just those two and you." Matt nodded. He got in and sat across from the couple, allowing his coat to cover his badge. He wanted to avoid any possible conversations about being a lawman in the wild west.

As the stage stared to move, the man introduced himself and the woman as Mr. and Mrs. William Dale. Matt nodded and said "How do," noting that there was something off putting about the man, and odd about the woman. She never lifted the veil from her face, and as far as Matt could tell never lifted her eyes to look at him.

After a couple of minutes Dale spoke again, "We're heading to Dodge. You must be too." Matt nodded and Dale continued, "I'm hoping to become reacquainted with someone I haven't seen for almost a dozen years. Her name is Kitty Russell, at least it was back then. I understand she lives in Dodge."

Matt looked at the man and decided give him the facts that he could easily get, as soon as they arrived in Dodge, "Kitty Russell is a respected business woman in Dodge. She owns the finest saloon in town. It's called the Long Branch."

An odd smile briefly crossed Dale's face as he said, "Isn't that interesting? I can't wait to introduce her to my wife."

Matt didn't respond. Having no desire to continue the conversation, he pulled his hat down over his eyes and pretended to sleep for the rest of the trip.

Late Afternoon Dodge City

Kitty was in her room getting ready for the evening crowd that would begin streaming into the Long Branch in an hour or so. Her eyes rested on a telegram that was on her vanity table. It was the wire from Matt letting her know that the trial was over and he would be back Tuesday evening – this evening. She was delighted that he'd be back in time for them to celebrate her birthday the next day.

As she arranged her hair, Kitty thought back to the time Matt had traveled to Topeka 10 months before. The trip meant that he again had to cancel a date with her because of his job, and she had been angry and hurt. That's when she met Ab Bellum. As she later explained to Matt, she had been flattered by Ab's attention at a time when she felt vulnerable, but never gave him any indication that she was serious about him. When Ab had become possessive, violent and threatening it had shocked and frightened her. Matt had been forced to shoot Bellum, and as much as Matt had reassured her that it was in no way her fault, Kitty still felt some guilt about his death. After all, if she hadn't agreed to go to the sociable with him, the whole mess would have been avoided and the man might still be alive. Matt had told her again and again that Ab's death was the result of the man's own problems, not her actions.

Kitty looked at herself in the mirror thinking about it all. After Ab's death she and Matt had really talked, and reaffirmed their love for one another. Kitty smiled as she thought of Matt – there had been a time in her life when she was sure that it would be impossible for a man like Matt, a good man, to love her.

Kitty had finished fixing her hair, and opened a jewelry box. After selecting earrings and a necklace she slammed the box shut. As the lid came down hard, something fell out, hitting the table with a loud clink. Looking towards the sound Kitty blanched and gasped out loud. Lying on the table was a man's ring. A thick, gold band with an ornate insignia on top. She had forgotten about that ring. It must have been caught in a tear in the lining of the jewelry box, and sat there for years. Barely touching the ring, she lifted it with two fingers and quickly dropped it into the box as if it scorched her skin. She left her room to go downstairs.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

It was early evening when the stage pulled into Dodge – a historic first – it was 30 minutes early. Matt got out and Hank tossed his bag down to him. Kitty had been watching for the stage and hurried over as Matt stepped on to the sidewalk. Their eyes met and he smiled as she greeted him, "Hello Cowboy." They wanted to hug, but as always practiced discretion, knowing they'd be alone together soon.

Mr. Dale emerged from the stage and turned to help his wife step down saying, "We've arrived. Let's go find a hotel."

Kitty was startled at the sound of the man's voice, a voice from her past that she recognized only too well. She looked over at him and Matt saw a strange look cross her face, "Kitty is everything all right? Mr. Dale there mentioned that he knew you?"

Kitty turned her attention back to Matt and smiled a little too brightly, "I'm fine. He does look familiar, but I can't place him." Kitty looked at Dale again, and then back at Matt saying quickly, "I'm still concerned about that shoulder of yours, Cowboy. That was a pretty bad stab wound, Doc was worried."

Matt was trying to interpret Kitty's reaction to Mr. Dale as he answered her, "The shoulder's fine Kitty. Tell you what, why don't you come with me while I drop off my bag, then we'll go have dinner and talk."

Kitty had an odd and unreadable look on her face as she answered, "I have a better idea. You drop your bag off, then go see Doc to have your shoulder checked out. Meet me at the Long Branch when you're done, then we'll have dinner."

Kitty didn't wait for an answer as she turned and quickly walked away leaving a mystified Matt standing alone. Not knowing what to make of Kitty's reaction to William Dale, Matt decided to do as she asked. He went to his room to drop off his bag and change out of his traveling clothes. Then he headed over to see Doc.

Up in Doc's office Matt sat shirtless on the examination table as Doc poked and prodded at his shoulder, "Matt, it looks good. You must have a exceptionally fine physician, because this is healing very nicely indeed."

Matt rolled his eyes his as he put his shirt back on, "Doc, have you ever heard Kitty mention a man named William Dale? He'd be someone she knew a while back."

Doc shook his head, "Not that I recall. Why do you ask?"

"It might be nothing Doc, but a William Dale and his wife came in on the stage with me. Mr. Dale mentioned that he knew Kitty a long time ago, and she acted real strange when she saw him."

Doc shook his head again, "The name doesn't sound familiar to me, and you know Matt, she's opened up about her past to you more than anyone. "

Matt finished dressing and stood up, "Well, I'm headed over to the Long Branch now to meet Kitty. I'm sure she'll explain over dinner."

Doc nodded, "I'm sure she will, and I'm glad you got back in time for her birthday. It means a lot to her."

The Long Branch

After leaving Matt, Kitty walked quickly into the Long Branch, needing time alone to collect her thoughts. She gave Sam a quick nod, and hurried into her office as if she had an urgent matter to attend to. Locking the door behind her, she sat down staring into space. The shock of seeing William Dale washed over her.

She had banned him from her mind for years. It was strange that his ring had fallen out of her jewelry box that day, almost like an omen.

She was barely 17 when she last saw him. She thought back, picturing it all for the first time in years.

16 years old – she was on her own, working in saloons. This time it was in River Ridge, a city not far from New Orleans. She was already quite the card dealer, and was quickly learning how to handle men by observing the saloon girls who were the best at it. She was so good at dealing and keeping men drinking that her boss, Jimmy Caton, was in no hurry to sent her upstairs with just any man. He knew he'd make more money by having her deal and work the floor. William Dale, however, was not just any man; he was a rich man, a very rich man. No one knew for sure where he got his money, but he always had plenty of it. Rumor had it that he bought and sold stolen jewelry – high-class, valuable, stolen jewelry.

Kitty remembered the awful dread she felt the night she saw Dale staring at her, as he whispered in Jimmy Caton's ear. Caton had caught her eye, pointed a finger at her and then at an upstairs room. She knew she had to go.

She climbed the stairs that night, and night after night - countless nights – after that. Dale always knew what he wanted, and clearly enjoyed having total control over her. Every night, he would look at her with that smug half smile as he told her how to please him. There was always an implicit threat of violence if she didn't do exactly as she was told. There were times when he had her undress down to her corset, garter and stockings, sit on his lap and feed him dinner. There were times when he'd have her slowly remove her clothes and once she was naked, dance for him or massage his body. There were times when had her undress and lie perfectly still, while his slimy hands touched every inch of her flesh, and other times when he entered her again and again so forcefully that she ached for days afterwards. Every night was a fear filled, horror. She hated him with every fiber of her being.

Kitty sat in her office and shivered as she recalled the desperation she had felt. She had wanted so badly to leave that town, and was saving money as best she could. Caton paid his girls so poorly that they barely survived. Kitty regularly chose to skip a meal so she could set money aside.

One night, when Dale was done with her, he turned away to pour himself a drink. Kitty stood there naked, feeling filthy and violated. She had slowly started dressing, when she noticed a ring on the table next to her. Without thinking she quickly pocketed it, if she could just sell that one ring she'd have more than enough money to get away. Then she heard Dale laugh as he turned to face her, "Go ahead and take the ring."

Kitty was terrified as she quickly finished dressing and replied, "I don't know what you mean."

Dale laughed again, "If I searched you, you'd know what I meant." Shaking his head he added with honey dripping in his voice, "Don't worry, I'm not going to report you to the sheriff, keep the ring. You won't sell it though – selling it would bring bad luck, it would bring such bad luck that your life would be more terrible than your worst nightmare. One day I'll ask for it back and you'll return it." He stroked her face gently, slowly moving his finger up and down her cheek, before smacking it hard, "This is my last time with you anyway. I'm tired of you. Starting tomorrow, I'm paying for Celeste."

Kitty had just turned 17, but Celeste, the sweet little blonde who starting working in the saloon a few weeks before, couldn't have been more than 15.

Dale smiled smugly and pointed to the door, Kitty rushed out of the room with the ring in her pocket knowing that she had to find a way to leave that town, and take Celeste with her.

When she left Dale that night she had calmly walked down the stairs and finished her shift. Then she and the other girls went to the rooms they shared at a nearby boarding house. When everyone was asleep Kitty had quietly crept over to Celeste's bed whispering, "Celeste, wake up." The 15 year old opened her big brown eyes and whispered back, "I'm not asleep. It gets harder to sleep every night."

Kitty's heart went out to the younger girl, and she took her hand as she told her what William Dale had said. Celeste sobbed quietly, "I've never been with a man. I lied about my age to get this job, but all I've done is serve drinks and flirt with men. What am I going to do?"

Kitty hugged her and whispered in her ear, "We are going away right now. Do you have any money?"

Celeste nodded and answered, "A little." She pointed to some coins under her pillow. It wasn't much. Kitty thought about selling the gold ring, but Dale's words echoed in her head and she was afraid. She and Celeste would have to make due with what they had saved between the two of them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty sat alone in her office, barely aware of the growing noise in the Long Branch as it started to fill with customers. Her thoughts were still back with her younger self and the 15 year old Celeste.

They had to get away. Kitty feared that William Dale would have her arrested for taking the ring and they both knew what awaited Celeste if she stayed. They dressed quietly and crept out of the boarding house, each carrying a small bag with their few belongings. Kitty knew that there was a stage depot 6 or 7 miles north where coaches heading to a number of cities and towns picked up passengers. They'd buy tickets there. The two girls talked quietly as they trudged along in the cold night air, "Celeste, isn't there somewhere you could go to be with family? I know your parents are gone, but isn't there an uncle, grandparent anyone at all?"

Celeste shrugged her slender shoulders, "My daddy's folks were from Houston, Texas. He used to talk about having a brother there. I never met him though. I just know his name and the fact that he has a wife and kids."

Kitty smiled broadly, "In that case you are going to Houston, Texas. I have a good feeling about that uncle of yours. We'll buy you a ticket and you can have 50 cents to take along with you. When you get there, go to the sheriff and ask how you can find your uncle. You have your family bible with you. That should be proof enough that you are kin."

The tiniest of smiles crossed Celeste's pale face as she said, "At least there's some hope in that. There is no hope staying here. What about you Kitty?"

Kitty shook her head, "I don't see myself in Texas, but I'll figure something out."

Thinking back, Kitty could picture young, pretty Celeste with her pale skin, soft blond hair and big brown eyes as she stood by the stagecoach, clutching her ticket. As the stage boarded, they had hugged hard before the driver helped Celeste climb aboard.

Kitty hadn't told Celeste that while it was true that she had no desire to go to Texas, the main reason she wasn't going along was because they didn't have quite enough money for two tickets to anywhere. After Celeste left, Kitty spent a few hours trying to sell some of her personal possessions to passengers waiting in the depot. She kept telling herself to go ahead and sell the ring, but was afraid to. She sold her best hat, a comb and her only pair of gloves, and then had just enough money for a ticket to Little Rock, Arkansas.

In the couple of years that followed, Kitty had traveled from place to place working in saloon after saloon – some good, some bad, most in between. Sometimes things were worse than others but no matter how bad things got, she remained afraid to sell the gold ring – afraid of the bad luck William Dale had predicted. One day, with $40 in her pocket and very little hope in her heart, she started traveling again, looking for a better life. She got off the stage in Dodge City, Kansas, with no intention of staying, but noticed a man. She had never seen a man like that – there was something about him, something special, so she decided to stay. That man turned out to be Matt Dillon, and she indeed had found a better life.

She sighed and stood up. She didn't know what Dale was doing in Dodge, but whatever it was she knew it couldn't be good.

Deciding that she wasn't going to wait for William Dale to make the first move, Kitty stood and unlocked the door. She walked over to the bar, "Sam, I have to take care of something, I'll be back."

She strode out of the Long Branch towards the Dodge House. When she had last seen Mr. William Dale, he had been in a position of power. She had been a young girl who had nothing and no one. Times change. Now she was an adult and a successful business owner, who had people who cared about her on her side.

Kitty walked quickly, wanting to find out what Dale wanted and get it over with. Howie was on duty at the Dodge House. She got the room number from him, raced up the stairs and without hesitation, knocked sharply on the door.

The door flew open and for the first time in almost a dozen years she laid her eyes on William Dale. There he stood with the same smug smile on his face that he had worn the last time she had seen him, "Please come in, Miss Kitty Russell. I've been expecting you. My, my look at you – I understand that you are a respectable businesswoman."

Kitty stepped into the room with a calmness that was at odds with the pounding of her heart. Dale moved to take her hand but she quickly pulled it away. He shrugged and said simply, "I want the ring back."

Kitty assumed her best poker face, "What ring?"

Dale chuckled, "The ring you stole from me, but didn't sell because of the bad luck I convinced you it would bring."

Kitty looked at him calmly, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you do, but if you've forgotten perhaps my wife will remind you. My wife, Celeste."

Kitty was shocked at hearing the name. It just couldn't be. Celeste was in Texas. Celeste wouldn't marry William Dale.

He extended his hand and a woman wearing a veil that covered much of her face came in from the other room.

Dale was lifting the veil from his wife's face as the she said quietly, "Hello Kitty."

Kitty recognized the soft voice. As Dale stepped away with the veil in his hands, Kitty looked up at Celeste. Shock flowed through her body, and she couldn't stop her hand from flying to her mouth as she saw Celeste for the first time in almost a dozen years. The sweet, pretty face that she remembered, was deformed by hideous scars.

Dale laughed, "Celeste didn't get very far the night of your so called escape. I followed you both from the time you left the boarding house. Kitty, I no longer cared about you, and wouldn't until I wanted the ring back. You were so young and impressionable that I was quite certain that I had scared you out of ever selling it. On the other hand there was Celeste – I desired her. I followed her stage and picked her up at the next stage stop. You see, I desired her so much that I had to find a way to make her mine forever, so I married her. She was foolish, and didn't want to marry me, but paying a justice of the peace to ignore her protestations, was surprisingly cheap. I did worry, however, that she would leave me, so I came up with the brilliant idea of branding her. As you can see her face is branded in several places, so her body is mine, now and forever. No one else would want a woman with a face like that."

Kitty forced herself to look at Celeste and saw that, although it wasn't obvious, if you looked very carefully, you could see that each ugly scar was made up of his initials. One horrible burn was on her forehead, one under her left eye, making that eye remain partly shut, and one covered almost her entire right cheek. Dale watched Kitty, clearly amused by the look of horror that crossed her face. "Kitty, you will retrieve my ring and bring it to me within 10 minutes, or Celeste will find herself branded yet again. Perhaps on her arm this time. It doesn't matter where at this point."

Kitty looked at him, "Why is that ring so important to you?"

Dale smiled, "No harm in telling you. A set of 2 rings was stolen from a British Lord almost a century ago. I found one, no need to say how. Any number of parties would have paid me handsomely for it, but I wanted to wait until I had both. Selling the set would bring an unimaginable price, more wealth than you could ever imagine. You pocketed the ring that night long ago, not knowing what it was. If you had sold it to some local jeweler, you would have gotten it's value in gold but not it's real worth. That's why I stressed that selling it would bring you bad luck. At the same time it was to my benefit that I not be in possession of it in case I was suspected and searched, so I was glad to let you hold on to it. Now that I have the second ring, I need the first, and you will bring it to me so Celeste doesn't suffer another branding.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Matt

Matt left Doc's office and walked over to the Long Branch to meet Kitty for dinner. He looked over the bat wing doors and was surprised that she was nowhere in sight. Pushing through the doors, he walked over to the bar, "Sam is Kitty around?"

Sam shook his head. "She was in her office for a time, but left a while ago saying she had something to take care up." Sam hesitated, but then continued, "Marshal, Miss Kitty was acting kind of strange. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like something is wrong."

Matt nodded, "Me too Sam. I am going over the Dodge House. There's a man who's likely staying there, that I want to question. If Kitty comes back please ask her to stay here and wait for me."

Sam nodded, " I sure will."

Kitty

Kitty hurried from the Dale's hotel room, to retrieve the ring, knowing that the man was insane and sadistic enough to be serious about branding Celeste again. She was filled with horror at the thought of the life the younger woman had been living, and knew that it could have just as easily been her fate.

Kitty walked down Front Street as quickly as she could without calling attention to herself, and calmly nodded at people who greeted her along the way. Once she got to the back of the Long Branch, she ran up the stairs and went into her rooms. She opened her jewelry box, picked up the ring and quickly raced back down the stairs. For the second time in her life, she wanted to get Celeste away from the clutches of William Dale. This time she had to make sure that she succeeded.

Matt

Matt left the Long Branch and was going to the Dodge House to find William Dale, and ask some questions. He didn't know where Kitty had gone, but had a feeling that that Dale fellow had something to do with it. As he headed down Front Street, he heard shouts and gunfire, and turned to see what was happening.

Two men were outside the Lady Gay Saloon waving guns around as they argued about a card game. A crowd was gathering around. Concerned that an innocent bystander could get hurt, Matt rushed over and pushed through the crowd. He drew his gun and pointed it at the two men, "Drop those guns, both of you."

The men ignored Matt so he pointed his gun upwards, and fired into air, "I mean it, drop them now." Both men looked at the marshal, and reluctantly threw their guns to the ground. Matt picked the weapons up, "All right let's go you two. Maybe sitting in a jail cell over night will cool you off." They were still hurling insults and threats at each other, as Matt hauled them off to jail. He locked the two men up and turned to Chester, "Keep an eye on them, and see if you can get them to shut up. I'm trying to find Kitty, I need to talk to her. If she comes by looking for me, ask her to wait for me in the Long Branch."

Matt left and headed for Dodge House. with a growing feeling inside that something could be terribly wrong.

Kitty

As Matt was walking towards the Lady Gay, to break up the fight, Kitty was hurrying past the hotel clerk in the Dodge House to knock on Dale's door. He opened it, and with his usual self-important smile let her in, "I knew you wouldn't sell it."

Kitty stood there and looked him directly in the eye, "I'll give you the ring when you agree to allow Celeste to leave. Here is how it is going to work. Celeste wears her veil and she and I walk out that door. You wait 10 minutes then go downstairs to the hotel clerk and ask for an envelope. The ring will be in the envelope, and you can go on your merry way."

Dale laughed, "Do you really think I would trust you to leave the ring, once Celeste is gone? Aside from that, Celeste is mine. I desire her, and she is not leaving me."

Celeste stepped out of the back room, "Kitty, I know what you are trying to do, and I thank you, but don't you see, I have no way to exist without him. Please just give him the ring and leave."

Kitty started to argue, but Dale moved quickly to get behind Celeste and hold her around the neck, "Kitty, I will hold my wife down, and carve my initials into her arm. I don't have a branding iron ready, so a knife will do. I want that ring, and I want it now."

Kitty's heart sunk. She knew that Dale would do as he had threatened, and that Celeste felt so trapped that she wouldn't try to free herself. Kitty reluctantly took the ring out of her pocket and tossed it to him. He tried to catch it with one hand but missed and it clanked to the floor. He released Celeste and quickly picked it up. An evil look of glee washed over his face as he held it up to examine it. Then he gently set in a box. When he turned to face Kitty he had a pistol pointed at her, "I don't know quite what to do about you. I could kill you now, but since you are what they call a respectable businesswoman, there would be an investigation. When I planned all of this, I didn't imagine that you'd be anything anyone would call respectable, so getting rid of you was supposed to be easy. I'll have to take you with me while I figure it out. You see, you are a loose end."

She looked him right in the eye, "Don't you think it would be a better idea to take the ring and leave me out of it."

Dale looked slightly amused, "That would be the simple thing, but I know that you will go to the law. You also seem to want to interfere with my marriage, although I can't imagine why. I won't tolerate either of those things."

Dale waved his pistol at her, "We are leaving, and we are leaving now. Celeste get your things quickly."

Within minutes William Dale, Celeste and Kitty were descending the stairs of the Dodge House. The night clerk had just come on duty and as Dale signed out, the clerk looked at Kitty, "Miss Russell, how are you this evening?"

Kitty nodded and smiled, "I'm fine. I'm just seeing my friends off."

The three walked out the door and Kitty was surprised that an empty carriage was sitting right outside, ready to go. Dale smiled at her surprise, "You don't get as far as I have in life without having your next move planned. You should know that."

They got into the carriage and sped off.

Matt

Matt walked into the Dodge House and asked the night clerk for the Dale's room number.

"Marshal, Mr. Dale checked out 10 or 15 minutes ago, he and his wife. Oh and Miss Russell was with them. She said she wanted to see them off. They must be friends of hers."

Matt turned and hurried out the door. His mind was racing as he looked around for any signs of them. It was nightfall, but there was enough light for him to make out fresh carriage tracks outside of the Dodge House. Matt had no idea why William Dale had come to Dodge, but whatever the reason the man and his wife must have left in a hurry, and they probably had Kitty with them. Matt ran to the stable, and saddled Buck as fast as he could. He took off at a gallop figuring he'd follow the tracks until it was too dark to see, hoping he'd get lucky and catch up to them before then.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty

Dale drove the carriage hard, using a whip to keep the horses galloping. He suddenly pulled to a stop when they were just outside of Dodge. Grabbing Kitty roughly, he tied her wrists together saying, "It occurred to me that it would be wise to insure that you don't do anything to interfere with my plans." Then he picked up the reins and they continued racing into the night.

They had covered a good distance and were driving in total darkness when Dale slowed to stop, "We've gone far enough for one night, and it's too dark for anyone to be following. We'll spend the night here, and start again in the morning."

He helped Celeste and then Kitty out of the carriage. Kitty looked at him, "Just where are you going, and how far do you intend to take me?"

Dale returned her gaze saying coolly, "There is no need for you to know where I am going. Just be assured that as always, I have a destination. I do admit, however, that you pose an interesting problem. A problem I didn't think I'd have. It would all be so simple if you hadn't become respectable. Now if I release you, you'll go to the law and be believed. I don't want to keep you, you've turned into something of a troublemaker. Celeste, will behave herself, being branded the way she is. I guess I could brand you, but a woman like you might still be more trouble than she is worth. Anyway, if you are missing for too long, someone will come looking. I suppose I could kill you and make sure your body is well hidden. I don't know, I'll decide in the morning."

Dale shoved Kitty to the ground. She managed to sit up with her back against a tree. Her wrists were already tied; Dale tied her ankles together and gagged her, before going to the carriage to get a bedroll and blankets for himself and his wife. While he was gone Celeste walked over and looked down at Kitty. She looked up with questioning eyes. Celeste was about to speak when a hand came down on her shoulder, "Come my dear, I have need of you."

Kitty watched Dale take Celeste's hand and lead her away. She had pity in her heart for the young woman, and the miserable existence she led.

Hours passed. Kitty dosed off and was startled awake by someone touching her. She sat up and her eyes sprang open, then she saw that it was Celeste untying her ankles. Celeste put her finger to her lips signaling Kitty to be quiet. She untied Kitty's wrists and removed the gag before whispering, "Run away Kitty."

Kitty knelt and whispered back, "Come with me."

Celeste shook her head, "No, I have no life without him. No one else would have me. Go."

Kitty knew the young woman wasn't willing to leave. She squeezed her hand and whispered, "I'll get help, and be back."

Getting to her feet, Kitty found herself looking around into total darkness. She thought she knew what direction they had come from, but without visual cues wasn't absolutely certain. She turned towards Celeste and said quietly, "I'll be back," and then walked out into the night.

As she walked along, hoping she was heading towards Dodge, it crossed Kitty's mind that it was probably past midnight – making it her birthday. A few days ago, her birthday wish was for Matt to be with her to celebrate. How simple that wish seemed at the moment.

She kept going, doing her best to make sure she was going straight, one foot in front of the other, not wanting to take a chance of circling back or zigzagging in the darkness. Even if she wasn't headed for Dodge, she was putting distance between herself and Dale. In the morning she'd come up with more of a plan. Maybe she'd get lucky and reach a farmhouse or ranch, someplace where there were people.

In the moonless, overcast night, she couldn't see an inch in front of her as she plodded along. She could feel that the ground under her was becoming rockier, and walked even more carefully. She stepped forward cautiously, but suddenly found herself losing her footing on the rocky terrain. She staggered several feet in the darkness trying to regain her balance before falling flat on her face. The fall stunned her and she remained on the ground for a minute before slowly sitting up. Her right forearm had slammed down hard on the rocks and she sat rubbing it, realizing that with staggering and taking a fall in the dark, she had lost a sense of which way she had been walking.

Kitty sat there trying to figure out the best thing to do. Maybe she should just stay where she was until dawn. She didn't love that idea. She had no notion of how many hours it was until day break, and now that she had stopped moving she realized how cold it was getting. She could start walking again, but was totally of unsure which direction she had been going in. If she got turned around, she'd end up walking towards William Dale instead of away from him.

She pushed herself to a standing position. Tears of frustration were forming in her eyes. She took a breath and said to herself, "Kitty Russell, stop that - just decide - stay or move."

She had just about decided to pick a direction and walk, when she suddenly heard a sound and froze. It was the sound of a gun cocking followed by a voice saying loudly, "Don't move." A smile slowly took hold of her face – now that was a welcome sound.

Lifting her head, she looked in the direction of the voice and shouted, "Matt is that you?"

Before she knew it Matt Dillon had his arms wrapped around her, "Kitty, I'm sorry. It's so dark, I couldn't see, but I could hear that someone was there. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She leaned against him holding him tight.

Matt took her by the hand and led her to a tiny campfire that was hidden by a rock formation. Matt sat down and pulled her down beside him. He held out a cup of hot coffee, which she gratefully took from his hands, "Why are you out here Matt?"

"Kitty, I didn't know where you were, and I was suspicious of William Dale. By the time I got to the hotel, he was gone and I figured he had taken you with him, so I followed his carriage tracks until it got too dark to see."

She quickly drank the hot coffee and let out a satisfied sigh, "Cowboy, I'm so glad you followed."

Matt refilled her cup, "Kitty, what's happening?"

Kitty sipped her second cup of coffee and explained everything, Dale – how he had treated her those years ago – the ring – Celeste - and everything else. Some of it was hard to say, much of it was said through tears, sometimes she had to pause, but she told him everything.

Matt put his hands on hers, "Kitty, I knew you went through some really bad times, but I didn't know …"

Kitty looked up at him, "Matt, William Dale was someone I had banished from my mind. I didn't want to remember, so I didn't think about him, much less talk about him. I thought Celeste was with family in Texas, so I didn't think about her either."

Kitty stared into the fire, "We have to help her Matt. We have to find them and help her."

Matt kissed the top of Kitty's head, "We'll try. Right now just get some sleep. We'll head out at first light."

Matt leaned back against a rock, and held Kitty on his lap as she snuggled into him and fell asleep, feeling safe and loved.

Celeste

After she released Kitty, Celeste went back to William Dale's sleeping body and crawled under the blankets to lie next to him. She had risen when he had finished with her and rolled over to go to sleep. She knew from experience that after the activity they had had he would sleep long and peacefully.

Lying under the blankets staring up at the sky, Celeste wondered what Dale would do when he saw that Kitty was missing. She figured it didn't matter. She hated her life with him, and here was no possibility of a life without him. No man would have someone who looked the way she did. She couldn't get a job. Who would hire someone with her ugly scars, and half closed eye. Anyway she didn't know how to do anything. She laughed bitterly to herself. Maybe she could be in a freak show. Tears started streaming down her face, maybe she'd get lucky and Dale would kill her. If he didn't maybe she'd have to find the courage to do it herself.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Matt and Kitty

Matt spent the night sitting up with his back against a boulder, and Kitty in his arms. He hadn't slept thinking of the things Kitty had told him about William Dale. Matt had been a lawman for a while and had witnessed some terrible things, but this man seemed pure evil. Kitty was right, they had to find Celeste and help her.

It was almost dawn and Matt knew they should rise, but took another minute to cherish the feeling of Kitty's body snuggled into his chest. Then he rubbed her back and kissed her neck softly, "Honey, we should get up."

Kitty opened her eyes and nodded. Sitting up, she started rubbing her bruised forearm. Matt looked at her with concern, "I thought you said you were all right,"

Kitty sighed, "Matt, it's just a bruise. I told you that I fell while wandering in the dark. It's nothing."

Matt looked at the arm, and after having her move it in different ways was satisfied that it was badly bruised, but not broken. They quickly drank coffee and ate the jerky that Matt had handy.

After examining the ground, Matt easily picked up Dale's carriage tracks. He mounted Buck and lifted Kitty up to sit front of him. As they rode off to follow the trail Matt commented, "In case you were wondering Kitty, it sure seems to me that you were heading in the right direction when I found you. Straight for Dodge."

A tiny look of satisfaction crossed Kitty's face.

William Dale & Celeste

William Dale opened his eyes to a brightly shining sun. It was already late morning, but he wasn't surprised. He had never been much of an early riser. He sat up, and looking around was pleased to find himself in beautiful surroundings. It had been so dark when they stopped last night, that he had no idea that they were surrounded by colorful spring flowers and at the shore of a beautiful, vast lake.

He got to his feet and stretched as he looked around for Celeste. He didn't love her, whatever love was, but his desire for her was unquenchable. Fortunately he had found a way to keep her. He supposed that if he stopped finding her body desirable, he'd have to desert her.

Dale spotted Celeste standing by the carriage. Her body and the way she moved did something to him. He wanted her again. Then he remembered Kitty and picked up his gun as he pondered the problem she posed. Chuckling a little to himself, he shook his head - years back, he wouldn't have predicted that little Kitty had it in her to turn into such a problem. As he was thinking, Dale glanced over at the tree where he had tied Kitty up. His eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. She was gone.

An astonished William Dale looked over at Celeste, who seemed not to notice him. He starting walking towards her and with a combination of amazement and anger in his voice yelled out, "You let her go. I don't believe it. You set her free."

Celeste spoke quietly but clearly as she started backing away from him, "You will not have your way in this. Kitty is a decent person, and you will burn in hell."

With Dale walking towards her, Celeste suddenly turned and ran full tilt into the lake. By the time Dale reached the shore, she was in water about 4 feet deep, holding a clenched fist above her head.

She had an odd smile on her face as she looked at Dale, "I have the rings right here in my hand. Do you hear me? I have the rings and am going to toss them way out into the lake."

Dale took out his gun and pointed it at her, shouting, "Throw those rings, and I will shoot you. Walk back to me with them, and all is forgiven."

Celeste laughed, "Please shoot me." She turned and flung the rings as far out into the lake as she could pitch them.

Dale froze in place as if in a trance – a trance that was broken by the sound of a horse approaching. He turned towards the sound and saw a very large man jump off a horse and walk quickly towards him. William Dale, the man who had prided himself on being in control, had no idea what to do.

As the tall man neared with his gun drawn, Dale muttered in confusion, "You were on the stage with us."

Matt stopped a couple of feet away from Dale, "Matt Dillon, US Marshal drop your gun."

Dale stupidly moved to fire at Matt. Dillon who could read the slightest movement from a gunman fired first, hitting William Dale in the chest. The man staggered back and fell to the ground. Matt quickly checked the body – Dale was dead.

Kitty had gotten off the horse and was walking to Matt when she cried out, pointing towards the lake, "Matt, look - Celeste."

Celeste was calmly walking further into the lake, clearly intending to drown herself.

Matt splashed in after her, and grabbed her as she was moving into deeper water. Celeste struggled against him, pounding at his chest crying, "Let me die, let me die." She pushed him away, but he managed to grab hold of her again. Pushing with all her might she broke free from Matt as he lost his balance. She went under and he dove after her. After some seconds, he was has able to get hold of her arm. She was no longer struggling as he pulled the dead weight of her body and soaking wet clothes towards him. He got a better grip on her, then cradling her body in his arms, stood and carried her out of the lake.

Kitty was waiting at the shore with a worried look on her face, "Is she alive?"

Matt was breathless as he nodded, "She's breathing. Let's lie her down and get her warm."

He gently laid her down on the ground as Kitty ran to get blankets. Matt lightly patted her cheeks, "Celeste, Celeste can you open your eyes? Come on, try to open your eyes and look at me."

Slowly she opened her eyes and found the kindest eyes she had ever seen looking back at her. She blinked; he looked a little bit familiar.

By then Kitty was next to her, covering her with blankets. Matt stood up, "Kitty, try to get her warm. I'll take care of William Dale."

Matt walked away as Celeste looked at Kitty, "I remember now, he rode on the stage with us. He seems so kind. Who is he?"

Kitty was rubbing Celeste's hands to warm them as she answered, "His name is Matt Dillon. He's a US Marshal, he'll help you."

Celeste looked at Kitty, "I'm happy for you. The way you say his name reveals a lot."

Matt walked over to William Dale's corpse. He checked his body and went through his clothes retrieving a wallet that was fat with dollars, a fancy pocket watch, a gold pinky ring and a pearl tie pin. Matt set them aside, figuring that Celeste would need some resources to help her get started in a new life. Then he buried the man and left him without a marker.

By the time Matt returned, Celeste had some color in her face. Matt crouched down next to her. "Feeling warmer?"

Celeste nodded, "Yes, and Kitty got me into some dry clothes. That helped a lot."

Matt nodded and smiled, "Good. Now you just put your arms around my neck and I'll carry you to the carriage. We'll get you to the doctor in Dodge."

Celeste shook her head, "That's not necessary. I think I can walk."

Kitty put her hand on Celeste's arm, "Don't argue. He can out-stubborn just about anybody."

Matt grinned at Celeste. She put her arms around his neck and he carried her to back of the carriage. After covering her with a blanket he helped Kitty up to sit next to her.

Matt tied his horse to the back of the carriage, and they drove off to Dodge.

As they rode, Celeste looked at Kitty, "I'm scared. I'm not wearing a veil. People will stare."

Kitty took her hand. "Yes, people will stare – for a while anyway. Celeste, William Dale convinced you that you couldn't live without him, just like he convinced me that my life would be ruined if I sold that ring. He's dead, he has no more power."

Celeste sighed, "I know what you mean Kitty, but what am I going to do? Look at me. You own a saloon, and you want to help me, but even you can't hire me. Saloon girls have to be pretty, and that's all I know how to do.

Kitty nodded, "You're right about saloon girls, that's just the way things are, but we'll figure something out. I promise."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Dodge City

It was evening by the time Matt drove the carriage carrying Celeste and Kitty into Dodge. Celeste was lying in the back covered with blankets, and Kitty was sitting beside her. After helping Kitty out of the carriage, Matt easily lifted Celeste in his arms and carried her up to Doc's office, before leaving to return the carriage to the livery stable. Doc was examining Celeste in the back room while Kitty sat tiredly in the front. Fatigue washed over her, as she thought about all that had happened since William Dale's reappearance.

As she sat thinking, Kitty became aware of the sound of familiar footsteps coming up the stairs. Her heart lightened a little knowing that Matt had returned to be with her. He had no sooner entered the office when Doc emerged from the back room. He looked at Kitty reassuringly as he spoke, "She'll be fine. She swallowed a lot of water, but there is no lasting damage to her lungs. She's asleep now, and I'm sure she'll sleep until morning, she's pretty worn out."

Kitty looked at Doc, "I think I know the answer to this, but I have to ask. Is there anything that can be done about her scars?"

Doc shook his head, "I'm afraid not Kitty. Those scars were scorched into her skin the way you'd brand cattle." Doc sighed, "She'll learn to live with the way she looks, people do. Think about how many men came back from the war with missing limbs or eyes and with bad, bad scars. People find a way."

Kitty nodded thoughtfully, "That's true Doc, but in some ways it can be worse for a woman, especially a woman like Celeste. William Dale isolated her when he forced her to marry him. She doesn't know anyone. Before that she used her beauty to earn a living as a saloon girl. Now she doesn't have that.

Doc nodded, "I understand Kitty, but we'll help her. She has you, Matt and me on her side now. To be honest, I'm more worried about the scars she might carry inside. I believe she can build a new life with some help, as long as she doesn't carry a bitterness that prevents it."

Kitty and Matt were silent, each deep in thought until Doc broke the mood, "Listen you two, there is nothing more you can do for Celeste right now, and it seems to me there's something you've been planning on celebrating."

Matt looked at Kitty, "Doc's right, it is your birthday, remember?" He took her hand, "Let's go have diner." Kitty stood and gave him a small smile. Matt turned to Doc before leaving with Kitty, "Thanks, Doc. You're right, we'll be here for her. I hope that's enough to give her hope."

Kitty and Matt walked to Delmonico's. Matt had weeks before arranged with the cook to have all of Kitty's favorite foods prepared on her birthday. Their meal was served and looked unusually delicious for Delmonico's, but when Matt looked over at Kitty he could see that she was just pushing her food around on her plate with her fork, and she had barely said a word. Matt knew how weary she was, and also how terribly worried about Celeste she was.

"Kit, you should try to eat something. You'll feel better, really."

Kitty looked at him and smiled weakly, "I'm not such good company tonight am I Cowboy? I'm sorry."

Matt put his hand hers, "You are always good company. I just want you to hurry up and finish your dinner so we can go upstairs. I have a gift for you that needs opening."

Kitty laughed in spite of herself and ate at least half of what was on her plate before declaring that she was done.

They walked to the back of Long Branch, "Kitty, you go ahead up and get comfortable. I'll be right back.

Kitty nodded, and slowly walked up the stairs to her rooms. Sitting at her vanity, she started to take down her hair when she noticed that the jewelry box that had held the ring for all of those years was still open. She closed it gently, thinking that a terrible chapter of her life was finally closed. William Dale was gone, but would he ever really be gone from Celeste's mind? Kitty just didn't know the answer to that.

Matt walked through the bat wing doors of the Long Branch and looked around. Everything looked peaceful enough, and he walked over to Sam, "Everything all right?"

Sam nodded, "Nice and quiet, and I heard about Miss Kitty from Doc. I'm sure glad you found her."

Matt nodded, "Me too Sam, me too." As he turned to go, Sam looked at him a little shyly, "Marshal, will you wish Miss Kitty a happy birthday from me?"

Matt looked at him with a smile, "Sure will Sam. She'll appreciate it."

Walking quickly, Matt went to retrieve Kitty's gift from his saddlebag, and few minutes later knocked on her door before opening it with his key. Kitty was on a chaise lounge wearing the blue silk negligee he had given her for Christmas. Matt smiled at her as he walked over with one hand behind his back. He bent over and kissed her on the lips, then saying "Happy birthday," held out a wrapped package.

She took it from his hands, and started to unwrap it, but Matt suddenly felt unsure of himself. He put his hand on hers, "Kitty, it's – well – it's not like other gifts I've given you – it's different – it - I wanted you to have it – I – I hope you like it."

Kitty laughed at Matt's stammerings, and gently pushed his hand away, "Cowboy, what's come over you?"

She unwrapped the package. It certainly was not what she expected. She held a slender book in her hands. She glanced up at Matt, and then back at her gift as she turned it over to read the title: _Sonnets from the Portuguese _by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

A thin silver chin was hanging out of the book to mark a page. Kitty opened to that place and started to read:

_How do I love thee?_

_Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach…_

That's as far as she read before her eyes filled with tears. Then she noticed that a simple, silver heart was hanging from the end of the chain. She turned it over - the words, "Let me count the ways," were engraved on the back.

She looked up at Matt with tear filled eyes and whispered, "It's beautiful."

Matt sat down next to her, "I know I don't say it much, and I'm not good with fancy words like some, but maybe the book and the heart will remind you of how I feel."

Kitty put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss his lips, "I will always treasure the book, the words, and the feel of this heart on my skin. I love you, Matt Dillon."

Looking in his eyes she placed the chain in his hands. He fastened it around her neck, then she touched the silver heart, and smiled at him. Matt knew that he had never seen anything more beautiful than the way she looked at that very moment. He scooped her up into his arms, and holding her close carried her to bed. He set her down and kissed her tenderly as he undressed her, then they made sweet love.

Afterwards, Matt got up to get them each a glass of brandy. He got back into bed beside her, and Kitty snuggled in close as she sipped from her glass, "Matt, I'm so lucky."

Matt kissed her, "Me too." He held up his glass to toast her, "Happy Birthday."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The morning after her birthday, Kitty smiled as she woke thinking of Matt's gift. In the past he had given her pretty combs, beautiful jewelry and as time went on lovely lingerie. She appreciated every gift, knowing that he had chosen it with care, but the book and inscribed heart had touched her very core.

She turned over and as expected, Matt was already gone. He always left early to do morning rounds, but when she looked at the clock and saw it was almost 11:00 she realized that he been gone for hours, and she had slept unusually late.

After quickly putting on a dark green skirt and plain white blouse, she hurried over to Doc's to see Celeste and found the young woman sitting on the bed in the back room, fully clothed. Celeste stood when Kitty entered, "I was just working up the nerve go over to the Dodge House without the hat and veil that covers my face. Will you come with me?"

Kitty smiled, "Of course, we'll go together, but not to the Dodge House. I have a spare room upstairs at the Long Branch. You can stay there as long as you want."

Celeste nodded gratefully, "Kitty, I don't know what I am going to do, but it helps knowing there are people who wish me well – you, Matt, Doc – oh and that man Chester - Doc said he's Matt's helper. He brought up breakfast and when he saw me, stared for a moment then said, 'I'm sorry miss, I shouldn't stare, but I was just thinking that that must have hurt something terrible – just terrible.' Celeste bit her lower lip, "I never imagined that anyone would look at me and see pain, not just ugliness."

Kitty took Celeste's arm, "Chester is a special person, and we are here to help you."

They walked out arm in arm. When they got onto the street, some people stared and others cast their eyes away. Some children commented, but they hurried along and tried to ignore it all.

The next day Kitty talked Celeste into going with her to the general store. The owner, Mr. Jonas looked up as they entered, but immediately averted his eyes. Celeste didn't want to make the man uncomfortable, so she waited in a corner of the store. Before leaving, Kitty looked at Mr. Jonas and whispered, "Her name is Celeste. You might say hello the next time we come in."

Outside the store, Kitty noticed that Celeste was looking at posters for the Dodge County Sociable that was to be held the following evening. "Celeste, Matt and I plan to go. Come with us. I know Matt would be glad to escort us both."

Celeste shook her head, "That kind of thing will never be for me."

Kitty smiled encouragingly, "Celeste, I don't think that's true. It will be fun. Listen, I have some pretty dresses that would look wonderful on you."

Celeste just shook her head, and when Kitty saw the tears in her eyes decided not to press it further.

The next evening when Matt picked Kitty up to go to the party, Celeste was in her room with the door shut. Kitty's heart went out to the woman, but she thought it best to leave her be. Celeste was inside staring at her face in the mirror.

A couple of hours later, the party was in full swing when Matt happened to look over at the door. Celeste was standing there looking uncertain. She was wearing one of Kitty's prettiest dresses, and had combed her long, blond hair over her forehead to hide one of her scars. Matt walked over and offered his arm, "I'm not much of a dancer, but I'd be honored if you'd dance with me."

Celeste hesitated, but took his arm and found herself on the dance floor. She looked into Matt's eyes as they danced, and his kind and steady gaze gave her confidence. Chester danced with her next, then Doc and then to her surprise Mr. Jonas. She found herself laughing for the first time in years.

As the days passed Celeste moved more freely around town, and folks got used to her. She still felt self conscious around strangers, but slowly felt more sure of herself. The thing that she hated most, was that when she looked in the mirror and saw her half closed eye and scarred face, she felt the presence of William Dale.

She had been in town for about a week when she was in Kitty's office watching her work. Suddenly Kitty looked up, "Celeste, I have an idea. Why don't I teach you about all this."

Celeste was puzzled, "All what?"

Kitty pointed to her books, "Bookkeeping and things like ordering and preparing bank deposits."

Celeste looked dubious, "Kitty, it's not like I'm real smart."

Kitty pulled out a chair and simply said, "Sit."

Celeste surprised herself. It turned out that she had an aptitude for numbers and learned quickly. She started to help Kitty in the office regularly, and settled into a routine.

Months went by, Kitty sometimes wondered if Celeste was thinking of her future, but didn't want to hurry her or make her feel unwelcome.

One morning in early winter, Celeste walked into the Long Branch looking for Kitty, and was please to see she was with Matt having coffee in the back. She walked over and dropped a fat envelope on the table saying with a grin, "I am a business owner."

Kitty and Matt looked up in astonishment. Celeste explained, "I took stock of myself and figured I had three things: 1. Money from Dale. 2. Business learning from Kitty and 3. Confidence enough to face people. Then I saw an ad in the paper. A woman who owns a saloon in Bellaire, Texas was getting on in years, and wanted a partner. We exchanged letters. I explained why I couldn't run the front of the saloon, and it turned out that she wanted a partner to work the office. As far as my looks go – here's what she wrote, 'If you can do the job, and have the money to buy in, I don't care if you look like a moose.' Celeste laughed before continuing, "We came to terms, and I bought half the business." She patted the fat envelope, "This, right here is the agreement. I haven't said anything, because I wanted to surprise you."

There was stunned silence, and then Kitty took Celeste's hand, "I am so proud of you."

Matt looked up at her, "Me too, real proud." Then with some hesitation, he added, "Starting in a new place won't be easy, Celeste."

She looked at Matt, until recently her experience with men had been limited to William Dale. She hadn't known that men like Matt existed. She nodded, "I know. People will stare or avoid looking, but they'll get used to me. It's time for the next step. You know, Bellaire is not far from Houston, maybe I can finally find those relatives of mine."

A week later Celeste was ready to leave, and for the second time in their lives, Kitty was standing with her waiting for a stage. This time they were mature women, not frightened girls. Celeste turned to her friend, "Kitty, thank you for everything. My only regret is that I'll never have a man who really loves me. William Dale had his way in that respect."

Kitty shook her head, "You never know Celeste."

Celeste answered, "I think I do. Looks are important to a man." Seeing the wistful look on Kitty's face, she added with a small laugh, "Well, maybe you are right that you never know, but I'm not going to wait around hoping for a man, I'm going to live my life."

The stage arrived and as Matt took her arm to help her in, Celeste kissed him lightly on the cheek and whispered, "Never forget how lucky you and Kitty are to have each other."

The stage was set to go, and Kitty leaned into the window with one last reminder, "Celeste, send a wire as soon you get there and write often."

Celeste smiled, "I will, I promise."

As they watched the stage go out of sight, Matt turned to Kitty, "She's a special woman. I think she'll be all right."

Kitty agreed, "I think so too."

As they walked away Matt wondered aloud, "Do you think anyone will ever find those rings in that lake?"

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "You thinking of diving in after them, Cowboy?"

Matt laughed, "Not a chance. Let the fish have them."

Kitty became serious, "Matt, do you think it's true, that no man could love Celeste because of her scars."

After thinking for a second, Matt answered, "I think the right man could. Like that book I gave you says, "Love, mere love is beautiful indeed."

Kitty smiled, "Cowboy, you are becoming quite poetic."

Matt blushed and said quickly, "I'd better get to office, I'll see you later."

Kitty watched him turn and hurry down the street, and she answered softly, "I'm counting on it."

The End


End file.
